1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a medical type of device and more particularly to a device that can be used to effect removal of warts from an animal body, such as a human body.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A wart is defined as a papillomatous growth which occurs on the surface of the skin of an animal body with generally warts being common within humans. Warts are caused by a virus. Warts are deemed to be undesirable by being unattractive. In the past, there have been numerous lotions that have been designed to be appliable to the wart and, after a period of time, the wart is to drop off of the body. However, in the past, these lotions have proved to be rather ineffective and/or painful. Additionally, it is common to remove warts with an electric needle. The disadvantage of such an electric needle is that it destroys the wart by "burning" which produces a rather unslightly appearance until the area heals which was occupied by the wart. This burning also results in the creating of a permanent unsightly scar. Also, at times, this technique results in the wart regrowing not resulting in the elimination of the wart.